1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer desk assemblies, and particularly to a computer desk assembly with a movable display which can be received in a desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to various computer accessories and equipment being readily available, it is becoming increasingly difficult to fit a whole computer system on the same desk while having space for reading or writing.
What is desired, therefore, is a computer desk assembly which can overcome the above-described shortcoming.